


I lov- Suki You..

by Infinite_Dimension



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Silly, Top Hanzo Shimada, hanzo is drunk, sakeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Dimension/pseuds/Infinite_Dimension
Summary: Silly Drunk Hanzo x Reader request !*English is not my native language, grammar faults can be made ^^**Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/irukaicarus





	I lov- Suki You..

It’s around midnight when you open the door of your house, having trouble because of a Japanese man who is pushing you a bit . When the two of you are inside you close the door with a key, making sure nobody can come inside while you are asleep.  When you turn around you see the black haired man searching in closets a bit clumsy, sometimes muttering something.  **“ H-hey what are you doing Hanzo?!”** He doesn’t look at you or response, the archer just continues his search for something. It’s the first time you see the oldest Shimada like this. 

You and some other members of Overwatch were having a dinner but thanks to McCree, Genji and Reinhardt things turned out different. One of the not planned things are : Hanzo being drunk.  
You touch his arm and try to pull him away from the closets, finally he says something.  **“ Sake! Where...Sake?!”** He yells while looking at you.  You are a bit surprised when he says that.  **“ H-Hanzo, calm down! We don’t have Sake ?”** You see the man standing up suddenly and going in direction of the bedroom, he falls on the bed .  **“ Hanzo, please don’t be like this! “** Hanzo looks at you in response. **“ Then go buy me some sake!”** You let out a sign and sit next to him on the bed.  **“ Why are you like this? I mean you are drunk that’s for su-.”** You couldn’t finish your sentence, the Japanese man glares at you. **“  Not drunk! I just want some sake! Kuso! I can stop whenever I want if you bring me some ….. damn Sake! “**

You stroke his cheek, thinking maybe that will calm him down but he takes your wrist and pull you more close to him, you feel your lips connecting with his. The Japanese man hold his eyes open when he pushes you more on bed, letting you lay on the mattress. **“ You are sooohh… Utsukushīdesu…. I…I lov- Suki Yoou. “** He tries to kiss you again on your lips but ends up kissing your neck. Hanzo kisses your neck for a long time and suddenly you hear something , a noise coming from him.  **“ Uuhh…. Uhhh…”** You try to look at him and sees that he has fallen asleep.  **“ Oh heh… Maybe that’s best…”** You smile while stroking his hair a bit and putting him next to you in bed.  **“Mhh.. Sake…”** He says while laying on his back, his mouth wide open and still having his clothes on. “ You give him a quick kiss on the forehead and smile.  **“ Good night, You sure are a completely different person while being drunk but that’s one of the things I love about you…”**


End file.
